Let's Get Outta Here
by k99
Summary: Because there's not enough of this couple. Longshot and Mai are bored at this years Fire Festival. They help each other out. Pairings: Main: Longshot Mai Side: Jet/Azula Katara/Zuko Ty Lee/Haru.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air bender or its characters. It all belongs to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and all other affiliates. All the underlined words are lyrics (or variations of) to two songs either Let's Get Outta Here ****by**** Madina Lake and Paralyzer ****by**** Finger Eleven. I do not own the songs, band, or anything that has to do with it/them. Listen to both songs as you are reading and some words are from the songs I just missed them and forgot to underline. I do not own those either and notify me in a review if you spot one. I OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT!**

_Well this sucks_ thought Mai as she sipped her drink. This year's Fire festival was so _boring. _ Nothing ever fun happens. It was more fun nearly getting killed by Azula. Speak of the devil…

"Hey Mai. No fun I see." Azula said as she took a shot. Azula had been rehabilitated from all evil-ness. True was still violent and angry but that was like a blood thing for her family. Her cunning skills and tactics made her the top War General. There was no more war but somebody had to deal with rebellions. She didn't hate other nations any more. How could she when her boyfriend was from another one? Jet. The smooth arrogant ass seemed to win her over. They were both insane so it could work.

_Lord help their kids…_ thought Mai.

"Of course. Nothing here is fun. I shouldn't have come here. I'll leave." Mai said. She put down her drink.

"You can't have any fun until you **try** Mai."Azula said. Suddenly a tan hand went around her waist.

"Hey baby. Let's dance." Jet drawled out with his trademarked smirk.

"Okay. Don't touch me like that in public Jet. It's highly inappropriate."

Jet stuck his tongue out at her then they went off to dance.

Mai sighed once more. She doubted anyone was as depressed right now as her. _Damn parties._

****

Long shot sighed. This party was dull. He wasn't one for social events. He didn't dance nor like this Fire Nation music. He can't believe he was actually dragged here. SmellerBee and Jet said this was going to one of the most epic parties and they just had to come.

_More like Jet just wanted to feel up Princess on the dance floor._ Longshot did not think Jet would ever date a Firenation girl with his hatred and everything but what do they say, _opposites attract_. Longshot hadn't been to party since Zuko and Katara's wedding. So far has not been fun, he should just stay home if one thing really means one.

"Longshot man! What are you doing just sitting here? Get your ass up and have fun!" Jet said. Jet was party animal; of course he's having fun.

Longshot looked at him.

"What do you mean it's no fun here!" Jet said

Longshot crossed his arms and looked at Jet again.

"Alright fine. Maybe Firenation's parties aren't fun but look at the selection of babes. All chicks like the dark brooding type. Look at Scarface over there." Jet pointed to Zuko making out with his wife in a very un Fire Lord-ly way.

Longshot stared at Jet.

"Fine. Go be a downer. I'll see you later man." They popped fist and Jet ran off and wrapped his arm around Azula's waist.

Longshot looked at the girl in front of Azula. He stopped all movement. He felt paralyzed. He was pretty sure her name was Mai, the dagger girl that dated Zuko. She looked miserable.

_But Hot_ a voice sound a bit too much like Jet's popped into his head. True Mai was attractive. She was wearing a Chinese style black shirt connected to the pants. The pants flared a bit at the end and the top was sleeveless and the collar went up the neck. The neckline was trimmed with gold. When Mai went to set down her drink he was a Fire Nation insignia on the back of her outfit. Her hair was in its usual buns and she had gold bangles on with black boots with a slightly tall heel. No makeup and she had her permanent frown on her face.

Mai sighed and Longshot got a look at her chest. _Nice_ little Jet drawled from Longshot's shoulder.

_At least someone here is as unhappy as me. _

****

"Would you like another drink Miss" The bartender Mai.

"Yeah, dry Martini."

"No problem."

Mai sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. She was absolutely sick of this crowd. All these drunk people and party goers annoyed her. Mai wasn't shy, just anti-social. She didn't like or know most of the people here. She wished she could just disappear. She tried with her mind but alas, to no avail. She's never been so depressed.

_Damn_

"Mai! Oh My Agni this party is so fun" Bubbly Ty Lee said jumping over to Mai. Ty Lee had on a light pink tube top style dress that went down to the ground and flared at the end a bit for leg movement. Her hair was the same as it always was and she had on just a bit of makeup.

"Hnnn" Mai said, obvious she disagreed.

"There are a lot of cute guys here?" Ty Lee offered. She waved at Haru who winked back. Ty Lee giggled.

"See."

"No. I don't. " Mai said

"Don't feel so down Mai. Embrace the sun!"

"How? It 9:34 pm."

"And the night is still young! Look at him, _he's handsome_." Ty Lee pointed to a boy with his hat down in front of his face

"Longshot"

"You know him?"

"Yeah. He's one of Jets Freedom Fighters."

"Oh right. You both seem to have a dark aura. Yours gray and his deep blue, you'd make such a cute couple!"

"Thanks but I don't want to matchmade, I'll stick to my own devices of getting men."

"Doing nothing and not getting any?"

"Exactly."

Ty Lee sighed.

"Well I'm off to dance with Haru. He's _sooooo_ strong and I love his hair! Try to have some fun, okay Mai." Ty Lee said her eyes wide with excitement.

"Sure."

"Toodaloo."

Ty Lee waved off and went to her date. Mai looked up at Longshot. She'd be inclined to agree with Ty Lee about his attractiveness. He was tall and thin but all that heavy archery equipment gave him good shoulders and arms. He wore a black suit jacket and underneath had on a green dress shirt with its collar on top of the jackets. He had black pants that went into his shoes and had on pointy dark brown boots. His jackets sleeves were rolled up to his elbow so you could see his strong forearms. He had what looked like a tattoo on his right arm that traveled up into his shirt.

Though his hat covered most of his face you could see his angular face with the features of a noble. He had an oval face, small dark brown beady eyes and thick but smooth eyebrows. His ears and nose were slightly large. He wasn't the most attractive guy in the joint but he was quite fetching.

Mai continued to admire Longshot until he caught her stare. They locked eyes but neither was willing to look away, admit defeat

"Miss? Here's your drink." Mai looked at the bartender

"Thanks" She drank her martini and decided to view the tapestry, looking back to the archer wasn't even an option. The room was quite large with white marble floors. The walls were a dark red with drapery and designs all over. Behind the giant throne of the Lord and Lady (Who were still sucking face) there was a large fire Nation Gold insignia. The bar was almost a whole wall length and had a mahogany base with a black countertop. This was a bonus to this room as a party room, very different from the Grand Ball Room. Longshot was at the west end of the bar.

Mai hummed the Fire Nation tune in her head

_Oh Fire Lord, My flame burns for thee…_

****

Longshot sighed as Mai turned away to her drink. He noticed her staring at him and checked himself if he had anything on him. Why else would she stare at him? He didn't think he was ugly but he sure wasn't Prince Charming.

He took a gulp of his Gin. He slightly winced as it went down his throat. He was used to alcohol what with is profession but the Fire Nation sure makes strong drinks. _No wonder they all seem angry, they're angry drunks._

_Mai isn't angry_ 'lil Jet said

_Shut Up_

Longshot considered Mai. They had shared, what, two words. They didn't even really meet. Just a friend of friends and not much else. Everyone said she was sarcastic, didn't talk much, and complained quite a bit. Longshot wasn't sure if that was his type. Wait. He doesn't even have a type. He's been with women before but never had a relationship, girls wanted to talk so that wouldn't work for him. Plus with all his nomadic ways he couldn't have time to settle down. The man was only 25.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Aang walk up to Smeller Bee, no doubt asking her to dance. She nodded her head and took his hand. Longshot's protectiveness came in. He might have to talk to Aang later. He saw Toph glare at the couple as much as her blind eyes could. She was scowling. She was about 21years old now along with Aang and Smellerbee. _How time flies._

He turned his head down so his hat went in front of him and stole at glance Mai. She just dropped a shuriken and bent to pick it over. Longshot saw her ass as she bent down and felt heat rush into his groin. He averted his eyes and took a drink to cool himself down. He wasn't Jet and wasn't very good with women. His best flirtation technique was "Hey."

"So you're into Mai? Nice." Jet said, coming out of nowhere. Anyone else would've stumbled a bit at the random intrusion but this was Longshot.

Longshot looked at Jet

"Aww come on man, of course you are. I saw you checking her out."

Longshot stared at him.

"Yeah, okay. There a chick bending over and you're just staring at the wall behind her." Jet said sarcastically.

Longshot watched at him once more.

"You're the one ogling her and _I'm_ the pervert? Whatever. Just hit that before it's too late dude. A girl like that won't last too long alone if you know what I mean." Jet waggled his eyebrows

Longshot rolled his eyes.

"Got to go. They're doing body shots!" Jet sad excitedly and ran off screaming "I'm next! I 'm next!"

Longshot shook his head in disapproval. He never did really fit in with the mainstream. All the time he was on the outside looking in. He imagined himself far away from this crowd. Sitting on the beach with blowing Palm Trees, the beaches so wet and martinis dry. A slight tropical breeze pulled him deeper into a calm serenity of aspiration. To his right would be Mai in a skimpy bathing suit and-

_NO! Bad Longshot! You cannot go there!_

****

Mai watched Ty lee get in line for body shots and Jet try to persuade Azula into trying too. Mai wouldn't do such a thing. She wasn't a prude but really, drinking out of a woman's breast in public?

Mai's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten much all day. She went to get a shish kabob when she realized it was on _the other side of the bar. _All the food was there, near Longshot. Oh this wouldn't do. She was about to call a servant when she remembered Zuko gave them holiday off. Dammit.

Mai took a deep breath. What was she so nervous about? She was just walking near a handsome man to get some food. Really, she shouldn't be feeling like she did with that apple incident with Zuko. She was noble, she was strong, she was confident.

With that thought in mind she set her drink down and walked towards the west end.

She moved gracefully but at a slightly fast pace. She neared Longshot and saw his tiny eyes widen a fraction. She turned to his right and kept her eye on the food. She picked up a tray. She turned around a little too fast and bumped into Longshot. The food only jumped a little.

"Sorry. My Bad" They both said at the same time. Wait. Hold the phone. Did he talk? I heard he almost never talks.

She looked up at him. He had to be a good 6, 4.

"Ummm, no problem." Mai says.

"I'm Mai"

Longshot looks at Mai, directly in the eye.

_I know. I'm Longshot_

Mai's eyes widened as she understood that. It was as if the words formed in his eyes and relayed into her head. It was freaky. She looked around and then back at Longshot. He had a small and uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

"Your Jet's friend right?"

Of course she knew that but it wasn't like she was Queen of Small Talk.

Longshot nodded.

"What's your role in the uh, Freedom Fighters?"

_Archer_

Mai nodded. They stood in silence for a while.

"I throw knives."

Longshot looked at her.

"I'm the daughter of a noble and seemed to prove useful to Azula, so we became friends. Plus as a noble we want to make nice with the royal family to get higher up in society."

Longshot stared at her.

" My family? There okay. I have a mother, father, and a little brother, Tom-Tom."

Longshot watched at her.

"I got what I wanted but really delusions of grandeur are the only real gifts I've ever had. My parents worked their way up so they didn't have much time for me. What about your family?"

Longshot observed her.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Longshot viewed her.

"I don't like this place either. I'll be glad if it closed in three weeks.  What's it like being a Freedom Fighter?"

Longshot started at her.

"Sounds quite interesting and dangerous. I can get into your thinking. So what people say you'll never make it, you're smart for not being able to care any less."

Longshot looked at her.

"Damn right I'm not a people person."

Longshot looked at her.

"No, I don't like dancing either. I'm gonna get back to my drink. Bye Longshot."

Mai walked away. She had on her emotionless face but was smiling a bit on the inside._ I can't remember a time I've actually had a conversation that long with someone other than Zuko. He didn't talk persay but it still counts. He looks even better up close._

****

Longshot sighed almost happily as Mai walked away. At least he didn't feel as bad about liking her now that he knew more about her. What a stroke of luck she had to walk his way? He had even learned something new. She had beautiful eyes. Golden and though some might call them dull, that made them deep. Shiny eyes always annoyed him anyways. He learned how she had a good but lonely life. _Well then she obviously can't like me._ Longshot thought. In all truths a quiet girl like her needs someone to help her out her shell. Not that he had anything against shells, he liked his. Like Jet said, "_A girl like that isn't gonna last long alone."_

Jet would say he shouldn't focus on the negative, only on the positive.

_Her eyes._

As cliché as it sounds he really liked her eyes. Hell, he liked her hair, body, mind and grace. You could see almost nothing in her gloomy eyes but they moved so well. Talking to people through eyes had its advantages. Every move of her eye was direct and quick, the sign of someone agile. It was a shame she didn't dance. _If her body matched what her eyes could do she'd probably move right through me on my way to her._ Longshot thought wistfully. What? He wasn't allowed a perverse thought or two.

_Maybe I should ask her to dace then._

_No! She'll say no _and _make me look like a fool._

_I do wanna make her move, she's standing still._

He did want to. She was standing still with her drink, looking as bored as ever. Not swaying or moving an inch, as far as he could see.

_Maybe she was shy_ Longshot snorted in his head. She didn't seem very shy, just reserved. He was surprised she told him as much as she did. He might as her to dance another time, like at night when the stars are shining like a 70's disco. It would just be him and her, a place where there's no one they know. No worries.

Longshot shakes his head, disgusted with himself. Here he is, master archer and he's thinking and worrying about some girl he'll probably never meet again. He held out for one more drink, staring at her, he's looking too desperately.

Longshot has had his village burned down and lived in a tree house mansion with a perverts and a bunch of crazies, tracking down elite soldiers and winning. There couldn't be a thing in this world Longshot should be scared to do. Screw it. He's going to do it. Taking a large gulp of liquid courage he walks over to Mai.

He holds out his hand and looks at her, nodding to the dance floor.

Mai's eyes widen and if he looks closely, he thinks he could see what appears to be a blush.

"No thank you. I'd like to but I can't dance to this kind of music."

_We could just stand and sway, that's how I dance anyway. _He tells her with his eyes.

For extra measure he tries to smile a winning Jet smile. It comes off lopsided and still very small but she nods, so he thinks it works. They stand on the edge of the crowd. Some people are dancing together and others near the front are moshing. Aang is doing some old Fire dance and other are imitating him, laughing having a great time.

"Is, Is that nobleman Chang?" Mai asks, surprised. Sure enough some old stuffy nobleman is dancing wildly and out of tune, his wife right next to him doing the same thing.

Longshot and Mai give a slight laugh.

The songs change from electronica to more alternative rock. Longshot nods his head a fraction. _This_ is more like his style.

Longshot looks at Mai. He pulls her in. She stands and shakes her head. Longshot nods his head to the music, bouncing a bit. He indicates for her to what he's doing. She tries a little but backs down. Longshot sighs a bit. He doesn't dance much either but he'll try for her. He leans to her and shakes his shoulders **(A/N: I don't dance so I apologize if this isn't how it goes. Mai is too thin to mosh.) **toward her. She follows suit hesitantly but still getting there. The music gets more aggressive and so do our characters. They're head banging and actually having fun. They get so close and he can almost smell her. That was such a primal feeling.

"Woooo!" Some water tribe guy is dancing and waving madly. Foam starts coming out of his mouth and he falls, right onto a cabbage cart. This disrupts the couple and they back away from each other bit. Longshot rubs the back of his neck and Mai looks down.

"My cabbages! You son of a bitch!" Fed up with all this happening, the Cabbage Merchant begins to kick the Foaming At The Mouth guys ass. Fists are flying and foam is falling, people are crowding around.

"20 gold on cabbage man!."

"My money's on Foamy!"

Longshot and Mai watch with mild interest.

"Stop the violence!" Aang shouts

"Shut it baldy we want a show!" Some random seedy guy says.

"Hey! Only _I _get to disrespect the Avatar like that!" Toph yells angrily

"Wait that's _the Avatar_." The seedy guy says, ending in a squeaky voice.**(A/N:Legend of Korra preview reference.)**

Toph nods and unleashed a large rumble of rocks from underground. People are thrown and the wall breaks.

"Toph! You can't just break that. This is an old building and do you know how much marble floors costs!" Zuko yells, breaking off from Katara.

With the crash Mai and Longshot fall through the broken wall. Longshot lands on top of Mai but holds himself up as a reflex to not to crush her. They end up face to face and much closer than either of them would've liked. Or maybe not. They're both staring into each other eyes, only breathing. Another cliché moment but neither seemed to really mind. They both felt each other pressed in such a close position.

Longshot decides to go for it. It was long time coming. He kisses her. Mai, not wasting anytime, kisses back eagerly. She learns he has large and strong hands as well. His tongue is just as strong as his hands. _I guess he has large appendages_ Mai thinks. _This could be good… _Mai uses her not-so-noble training to expertly move her tongue, eliciting a groan from the archer.

They finally break apart for air. They both look dazed and lust eyed.

"Let's Get Outta Here." Mai whispers. Longshot decides another thing he likes is her voice. A little raspy but all woman. Longshot gives a smirk that would've made Jet proud and said his first of many words of the night.

"Your Place Or My Place?"

**Thank You for reading. I just thought Mai and Longshot would make a good couple and noticed they only have a single fanfiction on deviant art. I'm a zutara fan but I tried to make Mai realistic and more desirable. I don't like her with Zuko but with Longshot she's cooler. Listen to both songs I really like them. I think that I like this one and Im' proud of its length but I know I can do better. Please review and make your own Maishot fanfiction. This couple needs more love! Longshot with Bee seems a bit pedophilia to me and no, I do not ship Bee/Aang, I just needed an angle.**

**Anyone else ready for Legend of Korra!**


End file.
